


What Kieran Knows

by brizo



Series: Sad Elf Family [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Kieran knows all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>  “And just what is it that endears you to the Inquisitor so, my son?”</i>
</p>
<p>  <i>    Kieran blinked wide vivid blue eyes up at his mother as he smiled serenely. “We are of the same blood.”</i></p>
<p>  <i>    “'Tis the elf blood in you, hm?”</i></p>
<p><i>    Kieran giggled, palm pressed to his lips. “Not exactly.”</i><br/><br/><br/>Kieran knows something his mother and the Inquisitor do not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Kieran Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Lets pretend Kieran got SOME features from his father lmao. Also that the Warden can be Kieran's father without romancing Morrigan. 
> 
> Tell me what you think.

Morrigan watched her son as his eyes followed the Inquisitor as he made his daily rounds in the garden. A small smile quirked on her lips as she found the happiness on her sons face at the Inquisitors presence.

“And just what is it that endears you to the Inquisitor so, my son?”

Kieran blinked wide vivid blue eyes up at his mother as he smiled serenely. “We are of the same blood.”

“'Tis the elf blood in you, hm?”

Kieran giggled, palm pressed to his lips. “Not exactly.” He looked at his mother and then back to the Inquisitor. “Don’t you see it Mother. Inquisitor Lavellan and I have the same smile. And eyes.”

“Huh.” Morrigan replied back looking closely at Fanriel Lavellan. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t noticed the similarities before. When she first met the Dalish elf she had mistaken the two for each other. Other than the fact that Fanriel was obviously older than her son was at 22 years  and the Inquisitor had very noticeable elven ears the two looks very similar.

“Your father is…”

“The very same.” Kieran told her matter of fact. Morrigan couldn't help thinking of the half-elven mage she traveled with during the blight who when confronted with a child was a natural at comforting them. At first she thought it was because there were children in the Ferelden Circle but perhaps…

Tierin Surana had looked incredibly guilty when he had laid with her. But he had told he would not ask this of Alistair that he wouldn't put this on anyone else but himself. He had also confessed to he felt guilty doing this for living afterwards but he had things he still needed to do. Perhaps he meant his son?

Well sons now she supposed. Tierin was a wonderful dad always showering love on Kieran whenever they crossed paths with him and sending him gifts every year on the day of his birth. She could honestly never ask for a better father for her son.

Did the Inquisitor know the fate of his father? Tierin had told her he had been in the circle for 2 years before he was conscripted. Fanriel would have been what, 10, at the time? She sighed, placing a hand on Kieran’s shoulder.

“Well go on little sparrow. Why don’t you go talk to the Inquisitor hm? I know you are itching to.” Kieran let a huge smile bloom on his face before hugging his mother quickly and running over to the Inquisitor enveloping the other in a hug. Fanriel in turn ruffled the younger boy's hair, his eyes softening.

Morrigan chuckled. “Well, Tierin, you have a lot to explain to me in your next letter.” Morrigan muttered to herself settling herself on a bench and opening a tome she kept in her possession watching her son and the Inquisitor all the while.


End file.
